Detective Hoochman
10932231_1604228369796660_1230098586_n.jpg "I still till this day, will not be able to sleep until the case is closed." 'First Name' Waston 'Last Name' Hoochman 'IMVU Name' /KodiTorabaasu 'Nicknames' Hoochman. Detective Hoochman 'Age' 29 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 185 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' ' ' *Intelligient *Middle man (Never Bias,) *Brave *Loyal *Rude *Reasonable *Courageous Apperance tumblr_nej3wb6X3W1rrqqqgo1_500.jpg Yqqqnri.jpg As a Ex-Detective... He we always wear the usual casual outfit he wears.. a white collared sleeved shirt.. possessing a dressed vest.. and some black slacks... added with some conbat shoes..Thus he has a 5'o clock shadow... with his slicked back hair... His clothes are always so bloody due to having a bad rep. Allignment Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'What district do you live in?' D-3 'Relationship' ' Tumblr nf4fskZLJ21r2yje9o1 500.jpg ' "Eh, I'm to much of a honest man. That I can't seem to stick with the ladies.. Its like changing underwear man.. You put them on then you pull them off and throw them to the side." -Speaking to The Nurse 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Ex-Cop. Now works on his own cases. 'Fighting Style' Bokator bokator1.gif Bokator is a Cambodian martial art that dates back to the armies of Angkor, who dominated the battlefields of Indochina over 1700 years ago. “Bokator” translates as “pounding a lion”, referring to an ancient legend telling of a Bokator practitioner who found himself toe-to-toe with a man-eating lion. As the story goes, the warrior killed the bloodthirsty beast with a single, perfectly placed knee strike. Like many other Asian martial art styles, Bokator is based on the movements and mannerisms of various animals, such as eagles, cranes, horses, snakes, and, of course, lions. What sets it apart from the others is its brutality and battlefield practicality. Boasting a catalogue of over 10,000 techniques such as elbow and knee strikes, joint locks, throws, and submissions, Bokator is a deep and very complex art form, giving fighters endless options for engagement. 'Chi Base' (Optional) ' Physical': Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Power of Nothingness jijiij.gif The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. 'Weapon of Choice' Double Revolvers tumblr_mlak30P4Ws1s5b9m4o1_500.gif Being his trust weapons.. in tough situations.. He keeps these babies close to him at all times.. Allies/Enemies Mada Umarete Inai(The Unborn) Torabaasu - Enemy Kodi - Frenemy The Nurse Being a part of the illusion Mada has placed upon.. she was also a victim and is very itnerested in Hoochman.. Though not revealing her name yet.. She will soon.. within the Journey the Detective is placed upon. Mada/Anatsu Finally Making his encounter it seems.. that Mada is highly powerful. Though Hoochman knows he is playing with the Detective.. like a doll within its house.. Though the answers will all come out and be revealed to him no matter.. 'Background' PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Reflexes 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:The Hellish Domain